ABC Drabbles : Tribute to The Bad Touch Trio
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles yang menceritakan persahabatan Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis. NO PAIRING. COMPLETE.


**A/N : **Ohooyy! Selamat pagi-siang-sore-malem buat semuanya! Ehehe. Cerita kali ini khusus untuk THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! Woohoo! Entah kenapa gue suka banget dengan trio pembuat kacau ini. Ehehe. Oiya. Dan ini adalah percobaan perdana gue dalam membuat sebuah ABC drabbles. Ternyata susah, ya… TT^TT

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya, sementara The Bad Touch Trio adalah kepunyaan gueee! Ahahahaha! #plak

**Warning : **Gak ada warning-warningan! Aman untuk semua umur. Bahkan NO SHO-AI/YAOI. Ih, waow. Tumben, ya. Ohohoho. Oiya. Ini drabble, yak. Dan pemakaian nama orangnya, bukan negara.

**

* * *

**

**A for Animals**

**

* * *

**

Ketiganya bagaikan banteng. Kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Begitu besar dan disegani oleh lawan-lawannya. Tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan ketiganya karena takut akan kehebatan ketiganya.

Ketiganya bagaikan burung. Bebas dan tak terikat. Mereka bebas bergerak sesuai hati mereka tanpa menghiraukan pendapat orang lain. Tak ada yang sanggup membelenggu mereka dari langit biru tanpa batas. Tak ada yang bisa mengurung mereka dari dunia luar yang begitu menarik, menunggu untuk mereka jelajahi.

Ketiganya bagaikan kucing. Anggun dan berkarisma. Tiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan begitu tertata, seolah-olah telah mereka perkirakan sebelumnya. Kemanapun mereka pergi, seluruh mata tertuju pada ketiganya.

Namun, tak ada binatang atau makhluk hidup di bumi yang sanggup menjadi pembanding atas persahabatan ketiganya.

**

* * *

**

**B for Beer**

**

* * *

**

Persahabatan kerap dihiasi dengan pertengkaran. Kadang, pertengkaran itu bisa berubah menjadi perang dingin antar sahabat. Tak jarang persahabatan yang kandas begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele berujung pertengkaran.

Persahabatan antara Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio juga sama saja. Tak jarang tiga orang berkepribadian jauh berbeda ini mengalami perselisihan. Tak jarang pula masalah yang mereka hadapi sangat pelik hingga membuat ketiganya tak mau bicara sampai berminggu-minggu.

Saat seperti ini, segelas bir dingin dari Ludwig selalu bisa mendinginkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Hanya dengan segelas bir, ketiganya dapat melupakan permasalahan mereka dan kembali tertawa bersama. Sebagai sahabat.

**

* * *

**

**C for Communists**

**

* * *

**

Siapa sangka kalau Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis ternyata sedikit menganut unsur komunis dalam diri mereka? Bagi ketiganya, tak ada yang namanya barang pribadi. Barang milik Antonio berarti adalah kepunyaan Gilbert dan juga Francis, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak ada keakuan. Semua mereka bagi dengan bebas. Tak ada hak milik.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu mereka akan saling berbagi, kan?

**

* * *

**

**D for Denials**

**

* * *

**

"Ih. Kami bertiga? Sahabat? Yang benar saja." kata Gilbert sambil mendengus pelan saat ditanya perihal kedekatan dirinya dengan Antonio dan Francis. "Maaf, ya. Aku terlalu _awesome _untuk orang-orang seperti mereka berdua." sambungnya, yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah tawa.

"Aku tak mungkin berteman dengan dua orang ini. Berteman dengan dua orang sinting seperti mereka ini hanya akan membuatku stres." Kali ini giliran Francis yang bicara sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemari tangannya. "Kalau aku stres, bisa-bisa rambut pirangku yang luar biasa indah ini rontok dan kusam. Ck."

Senyum lebar masih terpasang di wajah Antonio saat ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Bagiku, mereka telah menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupanku. Tanpa kehadiran keduanya, dunia ini rasanya kurang menyenangkan."

Detik berikutnya, Antonio langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari Gilbert dan Francis.

**

* * *

**

**E for Elizaveta**

**

* * *

**

"Gilbert adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal. Tindakannya yang selalu terburu-buru kerap membuatku naik darah saja."

"Tak pernah aku bertemu dengan orang sesantai Antonio. Sikapnya yang selalu ceria itu bagus, namun kadang menyebalkan juga. Belum lagi, ia tidak kompeten dalam mengurus Lovino."

"Francis. Ugh. Dari seluruh orang di bumi ini yang paling ingin aku lenyapkan adalah dia! Sikapnya yang tak tahu malu itu sungguh mengesalkan! Otak mesumnya juga menjadi racun yang tidak baik bagi Ita-chan!"

"Tapi, melihat ketiganya berjalan berdampingan, tertawa dan bercanda bersama, membuat hatiku teduh. Rasanya seluruh masalah di dunia ini terlupakan saat melihat persahabatan tiga orang kacau ini."

**

* * *

**

**F for Flirt**

**

* * *

**

Puluhan – bahkan ratusan – wanita maupun pria sudah menjadi korban kegombalan Francis. Baginya, keindahan manusia adalah anugrah Tuhan yang patut disanjung dan dicintai. Meski kadang caranya untuk menunjukkan kekaguman tersebut agak melebihi batas.

Antonio dan Gilbert merupakan dua manusia yang tak kalah menariknya dengan manusia-manusia lain yang pernah dirayu oleh Francis. Namun, hati sang pemuda berambut pirang ini tak pernah mengizinkan dirinya untuk menggoda keduanya.

Antonio dan Gilbert adalah sahabatnya. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

**

* * *

**

**G for Gilbird**

**

* * *

**

Gilbird. Seekor burung bulat berwarna kuning yang sering duduk di atas kepala Gilbert. Burung kuning yang begitu bulat, sampai-sampai orang lain mengiranya sebagai bola tenis. Burung kecil imut yang selalu menemani Gilbert kemana saja dan kapan saja. Burung kecil yang selalu mendengar keluh kesah dari sang pemuda bermata merah itu. Satu-satunya makhluk hidup di bumi ini yang dianugrahi gelar _awesome _ oleh Gilbert.

Gilbird. Seekor burung kuning yang paling diburu Antonio dan Francis.

Karena dia telah merebut sahabat terbaik mereka, Gilbert.

**

* * *

**

**H for Handphones**

**

* * *

**

Seiring dengan perkembangan zaman, semakin berkembang pula teknologi yang ada. Perkembangan teknologi menjadikan jarak antar manusia bagaikan hilang. Contoh paling besar pengaruh teknologi ada pada sistem komunikasi masyarakat. Tak perlu kita bertatap muka lagi untuk bisa mengetahui kabar terbaru dari orang-orang yang kita kasihi. Tinggal angkat telepon dan tekan nomor yang dituju, kita sudah bisa bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang dimaksud. Sekarang, dengan munculnya telepon genggam, komunikasi semakin tak terbatas. Percakapan telepon bisa dilakukan kapan saja dan dimana saja. Bila tak ada pulsa, tinggal kirim pesan singkat ke orang-orang. Semuanya menjadi serba mudah dan singkat. Tak repot.

Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis tetap memilih untuk bertemu muka, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan ketiganya. Bagi mereka, tak ada yang sanggup mengakrabkan diri mereka sampai sedekat ini, selain bertemu dan bercanda gurau secara langsung. Bahkan telepon genggam secanggih apapun tak akan sanggup mempertemukan ketiganya hingga sedekat ini.

**

* * *

**

**I for Instant**

**

* * *

**

Perkembangan teknologi yang sangat pesat menjadikan komunikasi dan transportasi begitu cepat. Semuanya menjadi serba instan. Bahkan, idola-idola baru juga muncul dengan cara instan. Jangankan idola. Memasak makanan saja sekarang semakin banyak yang instan. Masyarakat modern saat ini lebih dinamis. Mereka tak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk mengikuti suatu proses. Mereka ingin yang instan.

Lain halnya dengan Francis, Gilbert, dan Antonio. Tak ada kata instan dalam rumus pertemanan mereka. Hubungan baik ini mereka bangun sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai dari pertemuan, pertemanan, bahkan hingga pertengkaran. Bagi mereka, proses inilah yang menjadikan persahabatan mereka semakin erat.

**

* * *

**

**J for Jails**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis adalah tiga orang yang sangat gemar membuat onar. Mungkin membuat onar sudah menjadi bakat yang mengalir deras di dalam darah mereka. Tak ada hari tanpa keonaran bagi ketiga orang ini. Tak heran memang kalau ketiganya kemudian memperoleh julukan _The Bad Touch Trio, The Badass Trio, _atau _The Bad Friend Trio. _

Tak jarang pula salah satu dari mereka membuat masalah tanpa melibatkan dua orang lainnya. Meskipun demikian, mereka sudah berjanji kalau akan saling mendukung satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka akan terus bersama dalam menghadapi masalah. Meskipun masuk penjara bersama.

**

* * *

**

**K for Keen**

**

* * *

**

Francis dan Antonio memperhatikan dengan dahi berkerenyit sosok Gilbert yang duduk manis di depan meja. Di tangan kiri sang pemuda berambut putih tergenggam erat sebongkah kayu, sementara di tangan kanannya menggenggam alat pahat. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Gilbert mengukir kayu tersebut menjadi bentuk yang – untuk saat ini – masih belum jelas.

"Untuk apa kau memahat kayu, Gil?" tanya Francis, bingung.

"Iseng. Mumpung tidak kerjaan, nih." sahut Gilbert asal. Matanya masih fokus ke potongan kayu. Dengan ketelitian tingkat tinggi, ia memotong kayu dan mengukirnya sekaligus. "Masih ada dua lagi yang harus kupahat."

Antonio dan Francis mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke meja kerja Gilbert. Memang terlihat beberapa bongkah kayu ukuran kecil terhampar disana. Beberapa tampak sudah diolah, namun sayangnya mengalami kegagalan. Terlihat juga hamparan kertas rancangan benda yang akan dipahat oleh Gilbert.

"Giat sekali…" gumam Antonio, kagum atas kegigihan sahabatnya itu. Tumben-tumbennya Gilbert mempunyai semangat tinggi untuk bekerja seperti ini. Dalam hati, ia berharap Gilbert juga akan sesemangat dan segiat ini bila diajak memanen tomat di ladangnya.

"Memangnya, apa yang mau kau buat?" tanya Francis. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gilbert untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dipahat oleh temannya itu.

Gilbert tersenyum tipis. Rona merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya, malu. "Aku… bermaksud membuat boneka kayu kita bertiga. Supaya kita bisa terus saling mengingat hubungan persahabatan yang kita miliki."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Antonio dan Francis langsung menghujani Gilbert dengan pelukan hangat dan tawa renyah.

**

* * *

**

**L for Lackey**

**

* * *

**

Punya bawahan yang bisa disuruh-suruh itu memang menyenangkan. Lihat saja Antonio ketika mendapatkan Lovino dari Roderich. Ia sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan layaknya kelinci di tengah padang rumput. Wajahnya sumringah dan senyuman terus tersungging di bibirnya. Lihat juga Francis yang begitu bersemangatnya ingin mengambil alih Lovino ketika Antonio mengeluh tak sanggup mengasuhnya. Gilbert juga sama saja dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia langsung meminta jatah jajahan kepada Elizaveta saat ia menang perang.

Punya suruhan itu memang menyenangkan.

Tapi, bagi Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert, tak ada yang lebih menggembirakan saat menemukan sahabat.

**

* * *

**

**M for Matchboxes**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert adalah seorang perokok berat. Kemana-mana, ia selalu membawa sebungkus atau dua bungkus rokok bersama dengannya. Satu bungkus bisa ia habiskan dalam waktu setengah hari. Baginya, tak ada rokok adalah akhir dunia. Makanya, di dalam sakunya selalu ada satu pak korek api untuk menyulut rokoknya. Satu kotak korek api cukup baginya untuk bertahan hidup, merokok hingga malam.

Tapi kini, ia tak mungkin hanya membawa satu. Di sakunya saat ini ada paling tidak dua atau tiga kotak korek api. Ini dikarenakan kebiasaan Francis dan Antonio yang suka lupa membawa korek api. Padahal, keduanya juga sama-sama perokok berat seperti Gilbert. Tak seru, kan, kalau seandainya teman merokok Gilbert berkurang satu hanya karena tak ada penyulut api?

**

* * *

**

**N for Nomad**

**

* * *

**

Ketiganya bagaikan pengembara. Berpetualang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dari ujung dunia ke ujung satunya lagi. Berpuluh-puluh daerah dengan bermacam-macam suku bangsa sudah mereka singgahi dan mereka kuasai. Dalamnya lautan dan rimbunnya hutan bukan menjadi penghalang yang berarti bagi mereka. Langitlah batasannya, kata mereka.

Bagaikan angin mereka bergerak. Tak pernah menetap di satu tempat. Berpindah-pindah, sesuka hati mereka. Bila mereka sudah tak cocok dengan tempat yang mereka tempati, maka itulah saatnya untuk mencari tempat baru, mencari jajahan baru.

Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis tak butuh tempat menetap untuk mereka sebut rumah. Selama mereka saling memiliki, entah dimanapun mereka berada, itulah rumah.

**

* * *

**

**O for Organize**

**

* * *

**

Antonio adalah orang yang sangat terorganisir. Setiap benda yang ada di rumahnya selalu tertata rapi. Warna menjadi salah satu poin penting dalam menyusun barang-barangnya. Kebanyakan barang sejenis dengan warna sama akan ia letakan dalam satu baris berjajaran. Baris berikutnya barulah untuk warna berikutnya. Selain warna dan jenis barang, penting juga diperhatikan kapan saja barang itu digunakan. Bila sering, maka akan ia letakan paling depan.

Itulah sebabnya ia meletakan tiga buah gelas di posisi paling depan pada _counter _dapurnya. Tiga gelas yang selalu ia berikan kepada Gilbert dan Francis saat keduanya bertandang ke rumah.

Dan meskipun warna ketiganya tak senada, Antonio tetap meletakannya berdampingan.

**

* * *

**

**P for Potatoes**

**

* * *

**

Kentang adalah makanan pokok dan kesukaan Gilbert. Apapun makanan yang tersaji di piringnya haruslah ditemani dengan kentang. Entah itu direbus, dibakar, atau digoreng. Disajikan dalam keadaan utuh, dipotong-potong, atau ditumbuk, ia tak peduli. Diberi garam atau tidak juga tak menjadi masalah bagi sang pemuda berambut putih. Ia menyukai kentang, apapun makanan pendampingnya.

Tapi, ada satu yang bisa meningkatkan cita rasa kentang yang ia makan.

Yaitu saat ia memakannya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Antonio dan Francis.

**

* * *

**

**Q for Questionnaires**

**

* * *

**

"Siapa orang paling manis menurut kalian? Sebut satu nama."

"Feliciano."

"Siapa perempuan paling tangguh yang pernah kalian temui? Sebut satu nama."

"Elizaveta."

"Siapa orang paling banyak omong diantara para _Allied Forces_? Sebut satu nama."

"Alfred."

"Siapa yang menurut kalian paling mengerikan? Sebut satu saja."

"Ivan."

"Siapa menurut kalian yang pantas menjadi sahabat baik kalian? Sebut satu nama."

"…" Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert terdiam. Mereka bertiga tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ini. Karena _The Bad Touch Trio _ada tiga orang. Dan ketiganya adalah sahabat baik.

**

* * *

**

**R for Red**

**

* * *

**

Warna merah adalah warna kesukaan Francis, Antonio, dan juga Gilbert. Bagi Francis, merah mengingatkan dirinya akan sekuntum mawar perlambang cinta abadi. Bagi Atonio, merah melambangkan sebuah tomat segar yang baru dipetik. Begitu lezat dan _juicy. _Bagi Gilbert, merah berarti api. Jilatan lidah-lidah merah api melambangkan semangat yang terus berkobar.

Tapi, ada kalanya mereka membenci warna merah. Sangat membencinya. Yaitu, ketika warna merah itu muncul dalam bentuk berupa darah segar dan kental, mengucur deras dari luka. Tak satu pun dari mereka ingin melihat merahnya darah keluar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

**

* * *

**

**S for Sturm und Drang**

**

* * *

**

_Storm __and_ _stress. _Gaya yang sangat sesuai untuk menggambarkan sifat Gilbert yang spontan dan bertindak berdasarkan insting. Emosinya yang meledak-ledak sering membuat orang bingung. Ditambah lagi tingkah lakunya yang begitu serampangan, layaknya sebuah badai. Tak ada yang bisa mengimbangi sifat Gilbert yang penuh kejutan.

Tak ada, selain Antonio dan Francis.

**

* * *

**

**T for Tomatoes**

**

* * *

**

"Tomat lagi?" erang Gilbert saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. "Tak adakah makanan lain selain tomat di rumahmu, Antonio?" Mata merah sang personifikasi Prussia ini menatap melas ke arah sobatnya.

"Tapi, tomat itu enak, lho!" sahut Antonio dengan gembira. Diambilnya satu butir buah merah menggiurkan itu dan menggigitnya. Kedua mata sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu terpejam, menikmati dengan sepenuh hati tiap gigitan. Tomat hasil ladangnya memang yang paling enak dari semua tomat yang pernah ia makan.

Francis dan Gilbert terdiam melihat sahabat mereka itu terbuai dengan tomat yang ia makan. Keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum. Perlahan, dua orang itu juga ikut mengambil sebutir tomat dari piring porselen di atas meja makan.

Tomat memang bukan makanan favorit Francis dan Gilbert. Tapi, melihat ekspresi gembira Antonio membuat keduanya berusaha menerima tomat dalam kehidupan mereka. Apalagi tomat bisa membahagiakan Antonio.

**

* * *

**

**U for Upholstered**

**

* * *

**

Antonio sedang melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran saat Francis dan Gilbert datang bertandang ke rumahnya. Perabotan dalam rumah terpaksa disingkirkan oleh sang pemuda bermata hijau ini demi memaksimalkan kebersihan rumahnya. Debu tampak mengepul jelas di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

"Tumben kau bersih-bersih." tanya Gilbert, sedikit bingung melihat sikap temannya yang biasanya santai ini.

"Mumpung di rumah." sahut Antonio singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia masih sibuk mengibasi debu-debu yang mendiami perabot-perabot rumahnya.

"Tapi, aku banyak melihat perabot baru, ya?" gumam Francis. Mata birunya menatap berkeliling ruang keluarga yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Antonio. Memang, dari sekian banyak perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, banyak yang tergolong baru dan tak pernah ia lihat berada di rumah Antonio.

Gilbert ikut melihat berkeliling untuk memastikan perkataan Francis. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau perabotan di rumah Antonio banyak yang baru. Mulai dari sofa, meja, hingga lukisan yang terpasang rapi di dinding. Semuanya baru. Kecuali…

"Kursi ini terlihat sudah lama, ya." gumam Gilbert. Ia menghampiri sebuah kursi kecil tanpa sandaran yang terbuat dari kayu. "Sudah goyang pula. Kenapa tidak kau buang, Antonio? Membuat rumahmu jadi terlihat kurang _awesome._"

Antonio mendongakan kepalanya, menghentikan sesaat pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah kursi mungil yang sekarang dikelilingi oleh Gilbert dan Francis. Melihat benda kecil terbuat dari kayu itu, Antonio tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa membuangnya, karena itu pemberian dari kalian."

**

* * *

**

**V for Vituperations**

**

* * *

**

Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Gilbert bisa menjadi saingan Arthur dalam hal mengeluarkan ejekan kelas wahid. Sang personifikasi Prussia ini sanggup berbantah-bantahan dengan Arthur hingga berjam-jam. Makian demi makian terlontar dengan begitu lihainya dari lidah masing-masing. Kalimat-kalimatnya begitu kasar, sampai-sampai Ludwig harus menutupi telinga perawan Feliciano. Makian yang begitu dahsyat sampai membuat Netherlands dan Denmark mangap selebar-lebarnya.

Berbeda dengan Gilbert, Antonio maupun Francis bukanlah tipe orang yang sanggup mengumpat dengan entengnya. Kalimat mereka begitu teratur dan sopan; terutama Francis. Tak ada manusia – atau makhluk hidup – yang pernah terluka karena kalimat kurang sopan dari personifikasi Spain dan France itu.

Makanya, banyak yang heran kenapa dua orang ini mau-maunya menjadikan Gilbert si mulut ceplas-ceplos sebagai sahabat.

**

* * *

**

**W for World Cup**

**

* * *

**

Ketika World Cup dimulai, atmosfer persaingan antar negara semakin memuncak. Saling jegal dan keinginan untuk menang begitu dominan di antara negara-negara yang turut serta dalam pesta bola empat tahunan ini. Semuanya ingin menyatakan hak atas piala emas tersebut. Semuanya ingin memperoleh bintang di _jersey _tim nasionalnya. Bintang, yang menjadi tanda pengakuan kehebatannya atas negara lain.

Tapi, itu tak berlaku bagi Francis, Antonio, dan Gilbert.

Francis tetap mendukung perjuangan dua sahabatnya, meskipun ia sudah kalah saat babak kualifikasi grup.

Gilbert tetap mendukung perjuangan Antonio, meskipun ia sendiri gugur di babak semi final.

Tak peduli dengan persaingan yang ada, mereka saling mendukung. Hingga akhir pertandingan.

**

* * *

**

**X for Xenophobia**

**

* * *

**

"JANGAN SENTUH RAMBUTKU!" seru Francis panik bila seseorang mencoba menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang terurai indah.

Rambut pirang milik Francis memang terkenal akan keindahannya. Warnanya yang begitu terang bagaikan pancaran sinar matahari, namun lembut layaknya sutra terbaik dunia. Potongannya yang selalu modis membuat iri semua orang yang melihatnya, terutama Arthur. Tak heran bila banyak yang tergoda untuk merasakan keindahan helaian emas itu dengan sentuhan.

Tapi, tak seorang pun diizinkan oleh Francis untuk menyentuh rambutnya. Ia tak sudi rambut dengan perawatan mahal miliknya itu disentuh oleh orang asing. Hanya ada dua orang yang boleh menyentuhnya. Antonio dan Gilbert.

**

* * *

**

**Y for Young**

**

* * *

**

Bagi para personifikasi negara, perpindahan tahun tak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada penampilan fisik mereka. Tubuh mereka akan tetap muda hingga akhir zaman. Mungkin yang akan berkembang adalah pengalaman mereka dan tingkat kedewasaan mereka.

Pertumbuhan seperti ini juga berpengaruh pada Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis. Ketiganya tak akan pernah tua. Hidup abadi dalam balutan tubuh muda dan tak renta akan mereka nikmati. Tapi, pengalaman hidup berabad-abad yang mereka miliki telah mengajari mereka untuk lebih dewasa dari hari ke hari. Peperangan dan masalah yang terus mengalir ikut berperan dalam membentuk moral mereka.

Hidup berabad-abad telah membuat ketiganya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Namun, kedewasaan itu sirna saat Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis bertemu. Mereka berubah menjadi lebih muda ratusan tahun ketika berkumpul, tertawa, dan bercanda bersama.

**

* * *

**

**Z for Zombies**

**

* * *

**

"Menurutku, zombi itu ada."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikiran zombi itu nyata. Itu hanya ada di cerita-cerita horor saja, Gilbert."

"Kau tak mengerti, Francis! Lihat sebagian besar film zombi yang kita tonton. Semuanya berawal dari percobaan yang gagal, yang kemudian bocor ke masyarakat dan mengubah mereka menjadi mayat hidup. Itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan? Suatu hari nanti…"

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film horor bersama Alfred…"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." kata Antonio sambil tertawa riang. "Daripada memikirkan itu sekarang, lebih baik kita bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Lagipula, menjadi zombi atau tidak, aku harap kita akan terus bersahabat."

Gilbert dan Francis tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabat mereka itu. Ya. Zombi atau bukan zombi, mereka berharap akan terus bersama sebagai sahabat karib, selamanya.

"Tapi, kalau kalian jadi zombi duluan, jangan coba-coba gigit aku! Aku masih mau hidup normal!" bentak Gilbert sengit ke arah Francis dan Antonio.

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Akhirnya kelar juga ini drable… (sujud syukur) ternyata bikin ini susaaaaahhh bangggeettt! Butuh bertapa berhari-hari buat nyari cerita yang pas. Huhuhu… Duh, semoga aja ini memuaskan buat kalian yang baca. Maaf, kalo ada yang kurang pas atau aneh. Itu pasti gue lagi ngelindur. Atau lagi keabisan ide. Hehehe.

Oiya. Kalo ada yang bingung, xenophobia itu adalah ketakuan/phobia sama orang asing.

Silakan, lho, buat yang mau review. Sekalian saran sama kritiknya. Hehehe.

Adieu.


End file.
